


Sunday Mornings

by elysiankairos



Series: White Noise and Ambiance [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, hal is a human, parts of a human au i guess, this makes a lot less sense without context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiankairos/pseuds/elysiankairos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday mornings were always lethargic and slow and Hal was no better. But, despite that, Dirk really didn't mind as much he claimed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

The sunlight filtered through white curtains, painting the room in its soft morning streams. Faint sounds of the awakening city slipped through the mesh layers of the window, dulled only by the song of a few misplaced seagulls. The chattering of a few stray pedestrians and occasional sputter of the passing car faded into the same ambient roar. Though, as it stretched on, it seemed only to fade further into gentle morning white noise. 

Dirk stirred under his sheets, eyes cracking open and settling upon the slumbering face before him. The steady rise and fall of Hal's chest denoted the unconscious state of his body. Occasionally, there was a hiccup in the patterns as incoherent mumbles would vibrate against his throat and he'd move subconsciously closer to the mass of warmth that was Dirk.  His breaths came out in soft puffs and it was almost melodic to just listen to him breath.

Dirk could feel his gaze soften, a shadow of a smile painted on his face as he took in the scene. His hand lifted and brushed a few translucent strands out of Hal's face, his touch as light as a feather. Fingers ghosted over freckle ridden cheeks, his thumb brushing against Hal's warm lips. He could feel the soft rush of air push past his lips and breeze against his finger. An insurmountable urge to capture those lips with his own grew in him. As he contemplated how obtrusive the action would be, he could feel Hal stir besides him.

White lashes fluttered open and not a moment later were brilliant red orbs landing upon his face. They searched Dirk's face for a moment, a small smile curling into place. Just moments after, ruby eyes fell shut again. Hal turned his head and pressed his face into Dirk's palm. His pale fingers found Dirk's and held them in place as he nuzzled into his hand.

There was content hum vibrating against his throat as Hal leaned into Dirk's touch. Dirk could feel his chest swell with affection as he watched the display, his throat constricting just the slightest bit. His unoccupied hand moved to smooth along Hal's side. He took a particular delight in the soft sighs that escaped his pink lips when the touches lingered.

"Hal." He breathed quietly, fingers rubbing small circles against his back. Red irises peeked out from under white lashes, questioning. For a moment he was stricken with a barrage of emotions. Affection. Denial. Confusion. Trepidation. _I love you._ The words sat heavy on his tongue and in the end he could only manage a, "Good morning."

Twinkling laughter was his only reward. The corners of Hal's eyes creased in silent amusement, as if he knew more than he appeared to. More than what he had let on.  _What secrets did he hide under that porcelain mask?_  

"Good morning," The words were slow and laden with a sleepy drawl. They slipped into the air with a sense of peacefulness not typically associated with Hal. "Dirk." Hal pressed further into Dirk's palm, mumbling incoherently. His gaze pulled back up to meet Dirk's amber eyes as if waiting for something. Some sort of cue. 

"We've got to get up."Dirk found himself mumbling. He fell easily into the routine. And, perhaps, a part of it was because he knew Hal took amusement in it. Needless to say, he was far from surprised when his reply was a querulous, "No." His thumb brushed against Hal's cheek, taking his time in replying. 

"There are things to be done."

"They can be done later." He was met with the shining stubbornness of crimson eyes. A soft chuckle was allowed, leaning in to brush his lips against Hal's forehead. There was a routine to follow, but the lethargic mood found him quickly. 

"Fine." He let himself be easily persuaded, if anything to see the delighted glee that spread across Hal's face. Though, arguably, he would have agreed with or without the argument. 

But, he mused to himself, there were some perks in allowing Hal to believe he'd won. One such perk being how Hal snuggled closer, body pressed flush against his own. He knew, if questioned, Hal would simply excuse the action as an attempt to obtain warmth. A claim false on many occasions as they both knew Dirk's body temperature seemed to be perpetually lower than Hal's. But it mattered not.

He moved both arms to wrap around Hal securely, nuzzling against his messy white hair. Hal made himself comfortable in Dirk's arms, another hum escaping him. An affectionate smile found its way back onto Dirk's face and he didn't bother to chase it away this time. The sounds of lazy city easily filled the gaps of silence. 

Sleep came back to him surprisingly easy, his mind fading in and out of consciousness. And, just as he was about to succumb to the seductive grasps of slumber, he felt Hal move in his arms.

There was a pressure against his lips and a barely audible "I love you." His eyes blinked open and he regarded the one in his arms. A second passed. And another. And finally there was a soft snort. Eyes rolled and fell back shut, though Dirk couldn't deny the elated sensation he seemed to be feeling. Leave it to Hal to drop things like such as if they were nothing. And, perhaps, they really did not seem like anything heavy to Hal. Though, whether that concerned Dirk or not was another matter.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too now shut up and go to sleep." But, then again, he wouldn't have had it any other way. 


End file.
